


Punition

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi, Multipartners, Transgender, crossgender, no shame sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor devrait apprendre à ne pas boire autant. Thor devrait apprendre à fermer son claper. Thor devrait apprendre à fermer son claper quand il est peté comme un coin. Surtout quand son frère et sa copine, entre autre, sont là. Pauvre Thor. Enfin...C'est rhétorique. Peut-être une suite ou pas. je sais pas. Dites moi. SexGod!Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punition

Punition

 

"- Elles sont faibles et fragiles. Toujours. Malgré ce qu'elles voudraient faire croire, elles finissent toujours par avoir besoin d'une aide virile."

Thor éclata de rire.  
Il avait trop bu.  
Lorsque Thor buvait trop, l'alcool lui court-circuitait totalement le filtre entre la langue et le cerveau. Déjà qu'il n'était d'ordinaire pas très utilisé…  
Près de lui, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanov et Sif grinçaient des dents.  
Depuis une demi-heure, le prince d'Asgard déblatérait sur l'évidente faiblesse des femelles face aux hommes.  
Presque aussi bourrés que lui, les Avengers n'en rajoutaient pas une couche mais il était évident que leur misogynie génétique était tout à fait d'accord.  
Le seul qui ne souriait pas était Loki.  
Un peu à l'écart, le prince se fermait au contraire à mesure que Thor s'enfonçait.  
Loki avait honte des manières de son frère. Vraiment.  
Non seulement il avait honte de lui, mais il avait honte de ce qu'il disait.

"- Thor, tu as trop bu, tu devrais aller te coucher." Finit par s'agacer Loki qui voyait de plus en plus la lueur assassine grandir dans le regard des femmes.  
"- Silence, Loki ! Connais ta place !" Gronda Thor avec un rien de mépris.

Loki sursauta.  
Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ça.  
Depuis l'exil de Thor en fait. A croire que les changements de son frère n'étaient pas si profonds que ça. Grattez un peu et le naturel revenait au galop.  
Le visage du prince jotun se fit plus dur.

"- Thor…."  
"- Et quoi, Loki ? Ou devrais-je dire Lokette ?" Thor éclata de rire à sa propre plaisanterie.   
"- Thor…" Tenta Steve, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

S'il n'avait trop rien dit pendant le discourt misogyne du prince (il était d'une autre époque, pour lui la place des femmes resterait toujours à l'abri même s'il reconnaissait absolument les qualités des dames avec eux, elles n'étaient pas pour lui représentatives de leur sexe et craindrait toujours pour leur sécurité), Steve sentait que si Thor commençait à prendre son frère pour cible, ça allait mal finir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"- Non… Laissez le dire, Capitaine. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Thor à dans le crane." Sourit Loki avec quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour de la grâce si ses yeux n'avaient pas brillés de rage rentrée. 

Thor renifla.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles pour moi, Loki !" S'agaça Thor avant de finir sa chope de bière.  
"- Oui, ça, je sais. Tu arrives très bien à mettre tes deux pieds dans ta bouche en même temps tout seul."  
"- C'est mieux que toi avec toutes les queues qui passent ! Vache !"

Loki dut serrer très fort les poings pour ne pas démolir son frère. 

"- Je croyais que nous avions réglé ce petit problème, Thor."

Le blond renifla.

"- Il n'y a aucun problème "Princesse". Mais ne t'étonnes pas que père n'ai jamais pensé à toi pour le trône. Aucune femelle n'y posera ses fesses après tout." Et il éclata d'un rire gras. "Tu n'aurais de toute façon pas ce qu'il faut pour régner." Insista le prince avec un geste obscène vers l'entre-jambe de son frère.

Loki eut une crispation nerveuse de la mâchoire.

"- Aucune femelle n'arrivera jamais à autre chose qu'à pondre des larves inutiles avant qu'elles ne puissent soulever leur première épée."

Jane jeta un regard glacé à son petit ami complétement cuit.  
C'était ça qu'il pensait vraiment ?  
Le sale petit….  
Natasha jouait avec un couteau en fixant l'entrejambe de Thor tandis que Hill était en train de négocier avec Coulson l'emprunt momentanée de son taser.  
Darcy s'énervait contre le sien qui refusait de fonctionner pendant que Sif était retenue difficilement par Clint et Bruce.  
Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait passé des siècles à prouver sa valeur mais pour Thor elle ne restait rien d'autre qu'une gamine qui s'amusait ? Elle en aurait hurlé.

"- Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher avant de dire encore des bêtises, Thor." Insista Loki pour la dernière fois."  
"- Je fais ce que je veux, ergi !" Cracha Thor avant de se lever.

Loki bondit sur ses pieds, les joues rouges de rage.

"- Comment oses-tu !"  
"- Père aurait dû insister pour que tu portes les robes que tu mérites, "mon frère". Tu ne seras jamais autre chose qu'une honte pour la famille! Sleipnir d'abord, tous les autres ensuite ! Ta magie, tes…Capacités….Tes…gouts…. Une honte, "Princesse".

Le visage de Loki se ferma complètement. Il posa un doigt sur le front de son frère qui s'écroula puis le téléporta dans son lit.

"- Monsieur Thor est dans son lit." Prévint JARVIS avant que quiconque ne s'excite.

Le silence de mort s'éternisa.

"- Loki ?"

La voix douce de Steve força le prince à se calmer un peu.

"- Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Il lança un regard significatif aux filles puis un sourire satisfait.  
Elles allèrent pour dire quelque chose mais se turent.  
Elles ne savaient pas ce que Loki avait prévu pour Thor, mais le prince était aussi ulcéré qu'elles par la misogynie évidente de Thor.  
Il aurait peut-être laissé pisser si son frère ne l'avait pas pris à partie en prime, mais là, le blond avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

"- A demain."

Il salua le groupe puis sortit, très digne, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Il ne fut pas surprit d'y trouver Natasha lorsqu'il ressortit de sa douche avec une simple serviette autour des reins.

"- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Thor ?"

Le prince se débarrassa de la serviette humide avant d'enfiler un bas de pyjama sans se soucier de sa nudité momentanée. Il n'avait rien que Natasha n'ai pas déjà vu et…il avait un physique agréable, il ne fallait pas le nier. Alors pourquoi le cacher ?

"- Mon frère ne supporte pas l'idée que je sois bisexuel, hermaphrodite, que je puisse prendre une apparence purement féminine, que j'aime ça, et que j'ai mis au monde des enfants alors que je suis considéré comme un mâle. Il a toujours vu dans mes gouts et mes capacités comme une…. Insulte à sa propre virilité. Et au trône. Mais je pensais qu'il avait fini par en prendre son partit et…accepter… Au moins un peu. Encore une fois, je me suis trompé. Je pensais vraiment que cette fois, il ferait un petit effort pour moi. Visiblement, ce n'est pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas."  
"- Oui, ou alors il est si peu sur de la sienne de virilité, que ta liberté titille quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas."  
"- Darcy…"

La jeune femme aurait pu frapper quand même. Loki savait à quelle point l'humaine bavait sur lui. Ce qui était rafraichissant, c'est que non seulement elle ne s'en cachait pas, mais qu'en plus, elle était tout à fait honnête dans ses souhaits. Elle ne faisait pas de plat au prince. Elle lui avait carrément lancé que si un soir il s'ennuyait, il n'aurait qu'à venir frapper à sa porte. Entra adultes consentant, il n'y avait aucun mal à se faire du bien. Loki appréciait cette acceptante tranquille. Et ses gouts révélés ne semblaient pas davantage la défriser.

"- Darcy à raison."

Loki soupira.  
Hill.

"- Vraiment, Thor est odieux. Loki, tu aurais dû lui balancer un coup de genoux dans les parties !  
Sif  
Loki ne fut pas étonné que toutes les filles de la maison s'incrustent chez lui.  
Ne manquait plus que Pepper et Jane et…

"- Il mérite une bonne leçon !" Gronda Pepper.  
"- Du bromure dans sa nourriture, ça marcherait ?" Tenta Jane  
"- Ca ne va pas te manquer qu'il n'arrive plus à monter Mjolnir ?"

La scientifique grinça des dents.

"- Je doute qu'il puisse m'approcher assez pour essayer dans les trois prochains siècles.

Là, ça avait été la goutte de trop. Que Thor aille se faire voir ! Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus avec un type comme lui !  
Loki tenta quand même d'apaiser la jeune femme.

"- Il est juste ivre…"  
"- In vino veritas, Loki." Devant l'incompréhension du prince, elle expliqua. "La vérité est dans le vin. C'est un proverbe très ancien. En gros, ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'ivre ne peut pas mentir sur ses vrais sentiments et ses vraies pensées."

Loki ne put que soupirer. Malheureusement, la jeune fille avait raison.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
"- Vous ne faites rien, mes dames. Je m'en suis déjà occupé." Finit par révéler Loki, un sourire un brin sadique au visage."  
"- ….Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"  
"- Thor a insulté la condition féminine et ma magie. Il est normal qu'il subisse le courroux des deux."

Les filles eurent beau de titiller, il refusa de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Par contre, à force de le titiller, elles réveillèrent quelques autres ardeurs qu'elles n'eurent aucun complexe à éteindre avec autant de curiosité que d'abnégation. Loki n'était absolument pas farouche et plus qu'enthousiaste.  
La fin de nuit fut pour ces dames, Loki et ses doubles, particulièrement sympathique et riche en découvertes.  
Les millénaires d'expériences et une imagination débordante pouvaient faire un effet bœuf finalement.  
Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire après son huit ou neuvième orgasme.

"- Quoi ?"  
"- Sérieusement, Maria. Par rapport à son frère, Thor est un pur boulet au pieu. Et absolument pas soigneux pour deux sous.

Appuyé contre la tête du lit, un verre de vin à la main et très occupé à reprendre son souffle tout en caressant les cheveux de Darcy, le jotun renifla.

"- J'ai toujours dit qu'un homme devrait se faire pénétrer au moins une fois dans sa vie. Histoire de savoir ce que ça fait. Ses partenaires féminines lui en seraient toutes reconnaissantes après."

Les filles ne purent qu'approuver. Comment auraient-elles pu imaginer que Loki puisse être à la fois aussi doux et généreux entre les draps lui qui était un combattant aussi cruel qu'acharné et sadique.

#####################################

Thor ouvrit un œil.  
Il se sentait….aussi frais qu'un poisson oublié sur la plage arrière d'une voiture pendant une semaine au mois d'aout sous un soleil de plomb.  
Il avait la bouche en fond de cage à perroquet, l'intégralité des nains des neufs royaumes jouaient des percussions dans son crâne et ses muscles lui semblaient plus faibles que s'il avait attrapé la fièvre des marais.  
En gros, Thor jouissait de sa plus belle gueule de bois depuis une éternité ou deux.

Avec un gémissement, il se laissa tomber du lit puis rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"- JARVIS, la douche."

L'IA ne répondit pas mais l'eau se mit à couler.  
Le prince se laissa couler sous l'eau chaude.  
Il y resta une minute puis une fois qu'il fut décontaminé, en sortit pour prendre sa brosse à dents près du lavabo.  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange.  
Il nettoya la buée sur le miroir puis se rapprocha pour mieux voir.  
Puis il hurla.

#####################################

Loki fit sauter la crêpe qu'il faisait cuire puis de la poser sur l'assiette de Maria.

"- Merci Loki."  
"- De rien, belle demoiselle."

L'agente rosit très légèrement sous le regard désabusé des autres Avengers.  
Il était rare que Loki se lève parmi les derniers.  
Il était encore plus rare qu'il ne soit pas seul dans sa chambre.  
Mais ce matin, c'était un troupeau qui en était sorti.  
Toutes les filles avaient le même sourire de chat repus. Quant à Loki, son calme olympien cachait une profonde satisfaction.  
Tony les avait vu émerger, incrédule.

"- Non…. Noooon !!! Sérieusement ??? Loki !!!" Hilare, l'ingénieur était venu passer un bras autour de ses épaules. "Bravo… Juste bravo… Sérieusement, juste bravo. Je m'incline devant un supérieur."

Tony n'était même pas jaloux de constater où Pepper avait passé la nuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient exclusifs de toute façon.

"- Tu peux même te mettre à genoux, Stark"

Avant que le milliardaire ne réponde, Natasha l'avait fait à sa place.

"- Tu devrais, Tony. Tu apprendrais pleiiiin de choses."

Même Jane se mit à glousser, les joues rouges.  
Loki ne fit pas le moindre commentaire lorsque Tony se jeta à genoux à ses pieds, un sourire immense au visage.

"- Un peu de tenue Stark."  
"- J'en ai."  
"- Pas autant que si Loki prenait les choses en mains." Rigola Darcy.  
"- Je ne sais pas si je veux avoir plus d'images mentales." Soupirait Coulson, aussi désabusé qu'amusé.

Il avait un peu protesté quand Loki avait été stationné par Odin sur Terre pour payer pour ses crimes en tant que protecteur du Royaume mais finalement, le sorcier était aussi tordu qu'efficace. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui et il était le seul qui parvenait réellement à tenir la dragée haute à Stark. Quand les deux hommes commençaient à se crêper le chignon pour s'amuser, les insultes qui volaient étaient toutes aussi abracadabrantesques que totalement inédites.  
Quand ils en finissaient, ils se félicitaient pour les épithètes les plus viles avant de finir devant une pizza et une glace avec un film idiot type Titanic 2 ou l'attaque de la poule mutante à deux têtes.  
Du grand cinéma.  
Dans tous les sens du terme et des deux côtés de l'écran.

"- Je suis sûr que JARVIS à tout filmé.  
"- Bien évidement, Miss Romanov. Une telle relecture de Blanche Fesse et des sept mains était assez exceptionnelle." Affirma JARVIS, pincé.  
"- ….. Tony….Mais qu'est-ce que tu apprends à cette pauvre IA !?" Bruce était totalement scandalisé.  
"- JARVIS va avoir 18 ans, Bruce. Il a l'âge d'apprendre les choses de la vie quand même !

Quant à Loki, il restait imperturbable d'extérieur.  
Il devait admettre qu'il s'était bien amusé. Et puis il n'avait plus eut d'amante depuis bien longtemps. La nuit avait été des plus agréables.

"- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!"

Le cri fit sursauter tout le monde.  
Sauf Loki.  
Au contraire.  
Un sourire absolument pervers apparu sur son visage.

"- LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!"

La voix, indéniablement féminine, hésitait visiblement entre la terreur et la colère noire.  
Loki se mit à ricaner.  
Les filles s'entre regardèrent avant de comprendre.

"- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?" Murmura Jane avant d'exploser de rire.

Le sourire de profonde satisfaction du prince inquiéta les Avengers.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Loki ?"

La voix de Steve était grondeuse.  
Morte de rire, Darcy s'étouffait doucement.  
Même Maria ne parvenait pas à retenir son rire.  
Quand à Natasha, elle avait la tête d'une croyante qui à vue la vierge.  
Sif ricanait à n'en plus pouvoir, quand à Pepper, le plaisir pervers qu'elle prenait à la connaissance de la situation de Thor était véritablement effrayant.

"- LOKI !!!"   
"- Oui ma sœur ?"

Avec juste une serviette autours d'elle, Thor écumait visiblement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !"  
"- Juste une petite vengeance personnalisée pour ce que tu as osé dire hier soir."  
"- Ce que…J'étais totalement ivre !!! Je ne me souviens même pas ce que j'ai pu dire !"  
"- Tu devrais tenir ta serviette, elle tombe."

Thor jura. Elle resserra le bout de tissu minimaliste autour d'elle.  
A la table, tous les males fixaient le prince, la bouche ouverte.  
Loki avait fait les choses bien.  
Thor avait gardé sa taille mais ses membres étaient à présent fuselés, sa taille fine et bien marquée, ses mains étaient longues aux doigts déliés. Ses cheveux lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Il l'avait même doté d'une petite poitrine pas trop agressive.   
Loki voulait faire apprendre quelque chose à Thor. Pas le ridiculiser. Thor aurait été ridicule avec une poitrine comme la sienne lorsqu'il était Lady Loki. Lui prenait plaisir à être une femme de temps en temps et savait quoi en faire. Son frère par contre…  
Ah oui, et puis il avait fait de son frère une femme complète. Ce qu'il avait gagné en haut, il l'avait perdu en bas.

"- Tu vas immédiatement me changer !" Exigea le prince au féminin.  
"- Non."  
"- LOKI !"  
"- Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça, ma sœur. Ca fait bouger ta poitrine et je crains que nos amis ne finissent par se vider de leur sang à force d'épistaxis."  
"- Quoi ? "  
"- A force de saigner du nez, imbécile. Et puis ta serviette est trop courte, on voit tes fesses."

Thor baissa immédiatement le tissu ce qui le fit remonter devant.

"- THOR ! Enfin ! N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ?"

Ecarlate, le pauvre prince fuit dans sa chambre.  
Loki renifla, très content de lui.  
Les filles applaudirent toutes.

"- Bravo."  
"- Mes félicitations."  
"- Si avec ça il n'apprends pas, c'est que tout est fichu pour lui."

Incrédule, les Avengers fixait encore la porte par laquelle Thor avait fui.

"- C'est pour quoi ça ?"  
"- JARVIS? Tu peux montrer à ces messieurs la fin de soirée ? Eux aussi étaient ivres.

Enfin, sauf Steve.  
Steve qui était tout rouge et visiblement figé après ce qu'il avait vu de l'anatomie de Thorette.  
Le groupe calma très vite ses protestations après avoir vu les images.  
Thor avait clairement abusé.

"- Et…Combien de temps Thor va-t-il rester une demoiselle ?"  
"- Je n'en sais rien, Clint. Mon sort est conditionné. Je ne peux pas le lever. Il s'annulera de lui-même dès que Thor ne verra plus en la féminité une….."

Il haussa les épaules.  
Il en voulait à Thor.  
Beaucoup.  
Son frère avait appuyé sur trop de boutons qui faisaient mal la veille au soir pour qu'il se montre miséricordieux.

"- Avengers ! Nous avons une alerte !!!"

Loki soupira.

"- Je m'occupe de Thor."

############################################

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Thor était des plus… perturbant avec son armure minimaliste et plus que seyante.  
Tony se frotta le visage.  
"Thor" et "séduisante" dans la même phrase était perturbant.  
Malheureusement, ce n'était que la vérité.  
Ca l'était tellement que le vilain du jour s'était laissé arrêter dans réagir lorsqu'il avait vu Thor.  
Loki avait fait un travail remarquable en modifiant par magie l'armure de son frère.  
Tellement remarquable qu'il était impossible pour un mâle normalement constitué de ne pas baver lamentablement sur la plastique du dieu du tonnerre au féminin.  
Steve n'osait même plus rester dans la même pièce que Thor, Clint bavait lamentablement, Bruce rougissait affreusement et même Coulson semblait trouver la vue très à son gout.  
Honteux et totalement perdu, Thor ne quittait pas son frère.  
Ça aurait pu paraître paradoxal mais Thor ne semblait faire confiance à aucun d'eux pour garder leurs mains dans leurs poches.  
Et Loki avait déjà amoché deux agents qui avaient voulu se montrer un peu trop… Tactiles…Avec son frère.  
Faire de Thor une fille pour lui apprendre, d'accord. Le laisser à la concupiscence ordinaire d'un troupeau de mâles en rut sans arme pour se défendre, jamais.  
Loki était très protecteur de son grand frère finalement.  
Il l'avait toujours été.  
Loki soupira.  
C'était idiot, mais il aimait son frère. Il l'avait toujours aimé.  
Imbécile qu'il était.

A suivre ?   
Fin ?  
Je sais pas encore

**Author's Note:**

> et sinon, voila Thorette  
> http://www.chatmizen.com/images/illustrations_fanfics/divers/tumblr_mfvtk4G8iv1rarz4ro1_500.jpg  
> on comprends qu'elle donne chaud la coquinette


End file.
